


coral

by riloops



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riloops/pseuds/riloops
Summary: damien and oz share some very soft and intimate morning cuddles





	coral

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual fic (even tho its super short) so feel free to give me some constructive criticism, and let me know if there are any mistakes!! (: also the title is a jack stauber song lol

Soft sunlight peered into the room from the slightly open curtains. Oz's eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light. He yawns sleepily, shifting into the warmth against his back that can only belong to the prince of hell himself. Damien's arm is loosely thrown around Oz, while his forehead is pressed against the back of his neck.

Oz carefully takes Damien's hand in his own, rubbing soft circles on the palm of it with his thumb. After a few minutes there's some movement behind him, and then a gentle kiss is pressed to his neck.

"Mornin', babe."

"Good morning."

Oz turns over to face Damien, who immediately leans forward to give him a sleepy kiss. He smiles, revealing his mouth, which Damien is completely used to by now.

Not often do they have almost completely silent and peaceful mornings like this, due to how busy they can both get. But whenever they do get to spend a morning wrapped in each other's arms, they cherish it. 

Especially Damien, but he wouldn't admit it.

He cups Oz's face with gentle hands, despite how rough and calloused they are, and leans in to kiss him passionately, but softly. 

They pull apart after a minute, a bit out of breath. Damien smiles, a genuine, whole-hearted smile, which is rare for even Oz to see.

"I love you." It's almost a whisper, but so full of emotion and love, which is also rare from Damien. Oz smiles at that, relishing the full feeling in his heart.

"I love you, too." Oz gives damien a quick kiss to the nose as he intertwines their fingers together.

They end up drifting back to sleep, holding hands and laying so close, the presence of each other so comforting that they could stay like that forever


End file.
